


30 Day Alphabet Challenge with Jacob Seed

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alphabet Challenge, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: 30 Day Alphabet Challenge of Jacob Seed x Reader imagines/drabbles. Just kidding, it won't be 30 consecutive days, and I'll probably skip some letters, but it's all the same.





	30 Day Alphabet Challenge with Jacob Seed

**Author's Note:**

> A IS FOR AGE: do the otp+ plan on spending their lives together? How do they imagine their relationship years from now?

It was easy with Jacob.

The sex, of course, but not much else. The secret hookups and midnight radio calls were not easy, and his hunters coming after you in the middle of the night were just downright annoying. But the sex? That was easy, and hell, it was  _good,_ to say the very least. 

Jacob had one hand placed on your back and the other hand holding yours, pressed against his chest. Your head was resting on his shoulder, nuzzled in the crook of his neck. It was becoming more and more often that Jacob would let you spend the night. He used to just thank you for the fuck and then throw you out on your ass, but now he pulls you in close and refuses to let you go until morning, and sometimes even later.

In the middle of the night, Jacob’s tossing and groaning woke you up. You stared up at with tired and heavy eyes, but once you realized what was happening, you were wide awake.  _Another nightmare_.

“Jacob, hey,” you put one hand on his face, softly stroking his cheek. “Jacob.”

Jacob woke up seconds later, his piercing eyes fluttering open and staring right into yours. His nightmares were becoming less and less painful, or so he’s said, and he was becoming easier to wake up.

“There you are,” you smiled, your hand traveling to the back of his head. 

Jacob gave you a soft look and lightly chuckled. He reached his hand up and pushed your hair back behind your ear. “Come ‘ere, darlin’...”

You leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Jacob’s lips. His free hand traveled to the small of your back and pulled you even closer to him.

“You’re good to keep around, you know that?” He said. “I might just keep you here every night.”

“I might as well move in then,” you joked, leaning your chin down on his chest. “Unless all you need from me is a quick fuck.”

“Oh, darlin’,” he seemed almost offended by your comment, his jaw tightening and his tone heavier. “You know you’re worth more to me than that. You keep the nightmares away. You make me laugh, _smile_. You're worth way more to me than a  _quick_   _fuck_ , Dep.”

_So much for the ‘easy’ part._

_“_ Jacob,” you asked. “Not to be...’that girl’...but where do you see this going? Us, where do you see  _us_  going?”

“Huh, you really just planted the ‘what are we?’ question on me, didn’t ‘ya?”

“Shut up,” you smiled into his chest, giving it a light peck. “I’m serious. If there are feelings here, I wanna know what we’re doing.”

Jacob smiled at you, his fingers massaging the back of your head while he spoke. “You know I’ve never let anybody get so close to me, darlin’. Never as close as you’ve gotten. You crept on me like a god damn snake in a garden, I’d be damned if I ever let you go. So, if you’re wondering what we’re doing here, Deputy, your future is here with me.”

_Throw the ‘easy’ part out the god damn window._

You leaned into Jacob, and cupping his face with both hands, you gave him a tender, warm kiss on the lips, desperate for both his taste and his touch. He wrapped both of his arms around you and rolled you over onto your back. Towering over top of you now, he trapped you in his embrace with both arms at your sides.

“You know, I think babies are in our future if we keep going like this,” you smirked, waiting for him to attempt to hide his sly grin that you knew he’d be unable to hide.

Jacob leaned down and gave you a long, hard kiss. A taste so unique to Jacob Seed that you knew you would never be able to live without it. “Stay with me.”

“And if I say no?” you spoke against his lips, your hands clasping the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to you.

“Oh, I’m not asking, darlin’,” he moaned into your skin. “ _Stay with me._ ”

You shook your head and smiled at him. You didn’t say anything else, but hell,  _a kiss like that?_  Jacob knew he had you until the day he died.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the 30 Day Alphabet Challenge that I will be using HERE: https://uhmmmsweetie.tumblr.com/post/172330329580/30-day-otp-alphabet-challenge


End file.
